The Lab
by ilovenature55
Summary: This story comes from a Minecraft roleplay, but in real life. There are going to be Minecraft things in the upcoming chapters. This is about several "generations" of children who are mutants. They are captured by the government for their powers. One kid is an Enderman mutant (hah! Minecraft!), another is a snake mutant, the list goes on! They must escape. Pls rate & enjoy! :D
1. Dayla

The Lab

 **(NOTE: This** _ **will**_ **be rated T for future mild language and mild violence.)**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to give me feedback on how you like it. This is based off of a Minecraft roleplay that I was supposed to take part in. My character's name is Aryn. I helped come up with this idea and I have permission from the other creators of this roleplay to make a fanfic based on it. I changed some of the names and appearances of the characters (because I can't remember some of them lol). Thanks for reading this looooooooong intro and enjoy! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

PART 1: The Cell

Chapter 1: Dayla

Dayla blinked against the glaring, white lights as a man in a suit and dark sunglasses ripped the bag off her head. She took stock of her surroundings. The walls, the floors, even the ceiling was bright white. The lights cast a harsh glow on the spotless surfaces, illuminating the room and blazing Dayla's eyes. She looked down and realized she was fastened to a black leather chair. As she tried to pull free of the bindings, two men in white lab coats walked in. They too, wore dark sunglasses. The scientist closest to her was a tall, pale, young man, but the other one was shorter and seemed older. All three men had bald, shiny heads. The blinding light reflected off their shaven heads causing Dayla to scrunch up her eyes.

"No need to squint, mutant." said the tall one. "You'll get used to it, and you will cooperate."

"What if she's got nocturnal properties? Maybe we should dim the lights-." offered the shorter guy as he scooted closer and peered at her through his dark shades. Dayla pushed her back against the chair and turned her head away.

"No, you old dotard, the DNA test proved that she is a-" The former leaned in and whispered to the second man. Dayla pulled at her bindings, straining to hear what the man said. What did he say she was? Her hopes of escape were dashed as the latter man inhaled sharply and backed away as if she sprouted tentacles.

"W-we h…ha-haven't h…h..had one of th… _those_ in years!" he stammered. He eyed her nervously.

"What do you mean? I'm not a freak for the government to study and run tests on! Let me go! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! I'm not some sort of mutant creature!" Dayla yelled. "I don't know what the flip is going on, but you have to let me-"

"Tsk tsk, language. Don't lie to us, girl. You are a mutant creature who cannot be allowed to endanger society!"

"WHAT?! NO! WHAT IN THE WORLD!? This must be some kind of sick joke. Release me!" She tried to pull herself free of the chair, but before she could slip her hand out, the first man in the suit reached for something in his pocket. She froze. "No…p-p-please don't do this!" she cried. Something sharp jabbed her arm and she began to feel drowsy. Dayla struggled to stay conscious as a bag was placed over her head. Her eyelids began to droop and her hearing became muffled, but she heard one of them say,

"Bring the rest of the catch in…..cell 7…next to the Generation III…yes, leave an outfit in the cell. I am interested to see her abilities, yes, quite interested…" Dayla tried to make out the rest, but she could not force her eyes open any longer. Her eyelids snapped shut and everything went black.


	2. Aryn

The Lab

 **(NOTE: I am changing the rating to T now for mild language and action violence. Nothing too gory, though.)**

 **Hi! I'm back with the second chapter. If you helped create this roleplay (Dayla, J, JJ, etc), just know that I am changing some of the names and powers because I can't remember them all and the board with the storyline is gone. So….ENJOY!**

Part 1: The Cell

Chapter 2: Aryn

"Oh my. Effing. Gaahhhhhhhhhd! Just because I'm in a giraffe hoodie, doesn't mean you can, like, just capture me and put me in some dank cell, calling me a mutant! Like it's a Meghan Trainor outfit, like, duhhhhhh! STUPID A-HOLES!" Aryn pounded her little fist against the iron door, shouting various profanities at the scientists' retreating backs. She was not a mutant! NO! She was Aryn Amy Trainor! No, she is not Meghan Trainor's little sister, but she sure damn looks like a mini Meghan! Aryn gave up and stomped around her cell.

She took stock of her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit cell, but she could tell the walls were made of white quartz blocks. There was a bunk bed with red sheets (not bloodstained, but still…), a semi clean toilet, and a white shirt and pair of pants on the floor. She shoved the clothes to the corner and tried to pull the heavy iron door open. No dice. She missed her parents and her Boo Boo Bear! That sweet, yellow, fluffy, baby-food stained seven year old, teddy bear! "I WANT MY BOO BOO BEAR!" she shrieked. She put the white shirt and pants on over her giraffe onesie and plopped on the bed, angry tears spilling out of her eyes. Just then she saw the scientists walk by her cell, carrying a girl. They tossed her roughly into the cell next door and left. Aryn took the opportunity to scream some more words that a seven year old should not know and pounded on the wall of the cell next to her. She heard a groan and a yawn.

"Hey, you awake in there?" she asked.

"Wh….aat?"

"I'm Aryn! Are you okay in there?"

"Muuurgh…captured by scientists and an agent-looking creep…need…to…escape…Mom?..." said the girl in the other room. Aryn smooshed her ear against the wall and she could hear the new girl whimpering.

"What's your name?" asked Aryn.

"D…Dayla," mumbled the girl. Aryn felt sorry for the girl. "You must be the Generation IIII or whatever they told them to put in the cell next to…"

"I'm Generation III, and I'm seven. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," said Dayla. "That means I'm a Generation…?"

"Two. Generation II. What do you look like? I can't see through stone."

"Brown hair, brown eyes, y'know pretty average. You?"

"I'm a mini Meghan Trainor! I've got the red hair, green eyes, giraffe onesie-"

"Okay I get it," Dayla interrupted. She could hear her shuffling about her cell. Aryn looked up at the ceiling. She scanned the room for an escape. Then, she saw a route, there was a vent directly above the top bunk and it was large enough to fit her body! How incredibly convenient! She knocked on the wall eagerly.

"What?"

"Do you have a bunk bed in your room?'  
"Yeah, why?"

"There's a vent above it, correct?"

"…..Uh huh…wait. Are you thinking-?"

"Dayla, I think I just found our way out!"


End file.
